MARIO PARTY 10
Mario Party 10 is a Mario Party game for the Wii U and the Dreamstation. It is developed by DreamStar Corporation and Starsoft Studios. Gameplay In Mario Party 10 the classic gameplay returns. The player has to go around Boards, collect Coins, spend them to buy Stars and Items. A new thing are Biscuits. The Biscuits act like Candies from Mario Party 8, but Biscuits aren't the only Items. The Hexes from Mario Party DS are returning, and there are other Items. Story The Grand Star, a giant star which protects the Mushroom Kingdom with its power was stolen by Bowser. Mario and his friends wanted to stop Bowser, but the Giant Star splits into 7 pieces. All pieces fell down over the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser was so angry that he took Mario and his friends and catapulted them to the other side of the Kingdom. Now they have to find all pieces of the Giant Star and on their way they have to cross many boards. Characters There are 10 charcters you can choose, 7 are default and 3 are unlockable. Default Unlockable These characters will be unlocked if you finish the game. Modes Story Mode (1 Player) Play the game completely. Choose a character, play all boards, unlock and play minigames, collect stars and defeat Bowser. In Story Mode 12 Rounds are standard. Party Mode (1-4 Players) Choose a character and set the rules freely. At the beginning all boards and mini games are locked. You can unlock the minigames in two different ways: Unlock them in Story Mode or buy them in the Toad Shop. Boards are not buyable, they must be unlocked in Story Mode. Minigame Mode (1-4 Players) Play minigames. You have to unlock the minigames in Story Mode or buy them in the Toad Shop. There are two modes. *Free Play: Play all minigames you have unlocked freely. *Climb Challenge: Climb a stair by winning mini games. You climb 1 step per won mini game. There are 12 steps. When you're at the top you won. Toad Shop Here you can buy minigames, music and the character voice packs with your coins. The Toad Bank is available if you finished the Story Mode and collected all pieces of the Giant Star. Toad Bank All coins you got at a board and in other modes are stored in this bank. The stars you got will be exchanged to coins. Toad Museum All trophies, the music, the voice packs and the records will be displayed here. *Music: The soundtracks of the game. *Voices: Hear the voices of the characters. *Trophies: Here are your throphies you got. *Records: The records you set. Boards There are 7 boards. At the end of every Board you get a piece of the Giant Star. Spaces Items Biscuits In Mario Party 10 the main Items are Biscuits, similar to Candies in Mario Party 8. Power-up biscuits Enemy biscuits Hexes The hexes from Mario Party DS are returning. Other Other types of Items. To get one you have to buy it. Gallery ' mario party 10 boxart.png|The Beta box art from the Wii U version of the game. Mario Party 10-New-Boxart.png|The final box art from the Wii U version of the game. Mario Party 10-New-Boxart for Dreamstation.png|The final box art from the Dreamstation version of the game. Mario Party 10-New-Boxart japanese.png|The final Japanese box art from the Wii U version of the game. '